osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtist'sVoid11/BFAYP3 18: You get some, you lose some
Bandy: So, is this sh- Bone: No. Bandy: I haven’t said anything. Bone: I know you’re going to say something about the show being cancelled. So, the answer is no. Bandy: Oh. Facebook: Guys, elimination time! Elimination Time Facebook: So, guys. This time, I will give you yellow cakes with The form of Bandy. Bandy: Cool! Baseball Bat: It doesn’t seem that good, but it’s ok. Facebook: The first two that talked now had one vote, we need a tiebreaker. Bandy: You mean Baseball Bat and me? Facebook: Yes. Baseball Bat: What’s the tiebreaker? Facebook: Answer This: What was the reason why Youtube used plastic snakes on “Survive The Snake Party 2”? Baseball Bat: So he didn’t spent money on the challenge? Bandy: Common mistake. It was actually because he cared about us. Baseball Bat: Aw. Facebook: Baseball Bat is eliminated. Brick: Wait, what?!! Facebook: Shocking, isn’t it? Baseball Bat: Brick, remember that I will always be your friend no mater what happeeeeeeeeee- Brick: Noooooo! Antenna smirks a little. Challenge Antenna: So, what’s the challenge? Facebook: Wow, it’s been a long time that I even forgot. Well...hm... Bandy: I think we should do it about building and stuff. Bucket: What about finding stuff? Facebook: Uh huh! Snaps finger. Novel: Wow, that was fast. Facebook: Today’s challenge is to find blocks and build a house. Novel: Well, I guess that was original. Garlic: Every challenge that was on our show was original. Novel: Not all of them. Facebook: Also, the teams merge now. Bandy: But, we have a lot of members. Facebook: It’s to make it easier. Bandy: But- Facebook: No buts! Contestants Bandy Bone Antenna Brick Toilet Paper Torch Horn Pentagon Pole Novel Garlic Hourglass Gold Bar Machete Skin Spike Empanada Coal Gift Bucket Steel Little Eye Obelisk Ammonite Refrigerator Bobby Patrick Plastic Challenge Part 2 Facebook: Wow, that’s a lot. Bandy: Told you. I think we should make teams again. Facebook: No, it’s only twenty-something contestants. It’s all ok. Refrigerator: I wish Globe was here. Facebook: The challenge starts now. Bandy: Quick Bone, alliance! Bone: Ok! Come Machete, Toilet Paper, Pentagon, Gold Bar, Spike and Empanada! Alliance! The alliance: Yay! Bandy: Sees Brick angrily going to the forests. Bone, I will go see how Brick’s doing. Bone: Ok. Hey, I found five blocks! Bandy: Goes to Brick. Hey Brick. Brick: Huh? Oh, hi Bandy. Bandy: What’s wrong? I saw you angry. Brick: Yeah, I’m angry because of the voters choices of contestants to be eliminated. Bandy: It’s about Baseball Bat, isn’t it? Brick: Yes. Bandy: Look, Baseball Bat got eliminated, and it seemed like hope it’s down. But when you got eliminated, did he got angry? Brick: Yes. Bandy: I thought he didn’t. Brick: Is just that he doesn't show it like I do. Bandy: Oh...wow... Brick: Yeah, surprising. Bandy: Brick, you still have hope. You can make more friends here and be more independent. Brick: Yeah, that’s true. Bandy: Well, I hope I helped. Brick: Bandy? Bandy: Huh? Brick: Can I be on your alliance? Bandy: Yeah! Brick: Yoy! Bandy: Come on, we need to win. Both goes out of the forests with blocks on their hands (on Brick’s case, on his head). Bandy: We made it! Bone: Ok, give me the blocks. Gold Bar: This is amazing. Refrigerator: Building a house with a sad face. Plastic: Refry, what’s wrong? Refrigerator: Well...I just wanted Globe to be here...building with me... Plastic: Hey, big buddy, don’t worry. She’s ok, that is something good. You should be happy that you made the merge. Refrigerator: Yeah, he he. Times goes, and some houses are almost done. Novel: One more, and, done! Little Eye: That looks incredible. Facebook: You did it all by yourself? Novel: No, I did it with Little Eye. Facebook: You two are save. Bobby Patrick: Come on Bucket! Bucket: Ok, Ok, it’s done! Steel: Yay. Facebook: You three? Bucket: Yes. Facebook: Save. Gold Bar: Inside of the almost done house. She looks sad. Spike: You ok? Gold Bar: Turns at him with nervous face. Spike: Wow. Seriously, what’s wrong? Gold Bar: I don’t know. I feel something. Like...if I’m going to lose. Spike: Why? Gold Bar: Well, I haven’t talked for a lot of time, and I seem not interesting at all. What if that’s why I haven’t talked for a long time? What if today’s my elimination? What if, what if... Spike: Laughs. Gold Bar: What’s so funny? Spike: Dude, don’t be nervous. Just because you haven’t talked for a long time doesn’t mean you don’t have opportunity to be safe. Gold Bar: Really? Spike: Yeah! Just...sometimes talk...ok... Gold Bar: Ok. Skin: I won! Facebook: Nice! Some spots left. Horn: This feels weird. Pole: Yeah. Facebook: Three spots left. Pole: Who got also safe? Facebook: Garlic and Hourglass. Hourglass: Yoy! Facebook: Go! Pole: Come on, build faster. Horn: I’m trying to! Gold Bar: Oh jeez, oh jeez! Antenna: Done! Facebook: Antenna is safe! Two spots left! Refrigerator: Almost done! Pole: One more! Spike: Come on guys! Empanada: Hey! I got i-'Falls and destroys the house.' Bone: Oh no! Pole: Done! Facebook: You two are safe. Horn: Yes! Refrigerator: Nooooo! Facebook: Hey, look, it’s not a viewers vote! Plastic: Wut... Facebook: Contestants will vote for you. Bandy: Oh no! I’m so sorry Brick! Brick: It’s ok. Elimination Facebook: So, the all of you voted for someone. There are 27 contestants. Here’s how it is going to be. There are 27 numbers here. It will show the eliminated contestant. The one with the most votes is out. 1.Gold Bar 2.Bandy 3.Brick 4.Brick 5.Bone 6.Bandy 7.Brick Facebook: 1 vote Gold Bar, 2 for Bandy and 3 for Brick. 8.Spike Spike: Hm. 9.Refrigerator 10.Refrigerator 11.Refrigerator 12.Refrigerator Refrigerator: Hm. 13.Brick 14.Gold Bar 15.Gold Bar 17.Plastic 18.Refrigerator 19.Empanada Empanada: ... 20.Bandy 21.Refrigerator 22.Refrigerator 23.Gold Bar 24.Gold Bar Facebook: It seems that Refrigerator and Gold Bar are on bottom two. Let’s see who’s eliminated. 25.Refrigerator 26.Refrigerator Facebook: And the eliminated contestant is... 27.Refrigerator Refrigerator: Sigh. Brick: Wow, that was...wow... Refrigerator: I guess I lost. It was very great... Plastic: Hey, Refrigerator. If you feel nostalgic. Then here. A block. I got it from the ground, hidden on some rocks. Refrigerator: Thanks Plastic. Hugs him. Tears up a little, same with Plastic. Plastic: Don’t ever stop being amazing. Don’t stop being you. Refrigerator: Same with you buddy. Refrigerator goes to the portal. Sees Plastic. Refrigerator: Hey! Gives Plastic a mini refrigerator. For you. Bye, my best friend. Plastic: Bye. Refrigerator: Thanks for everything. Enters the portal. Gold Bar: So, what does the viewers do now? Facebook: Hm...uh huh, vote for the next prize. What prize do you think would be good for next episode? Facebook’s Likes Youtube’s Subscribe Button Bandanas Bones and Sticks Refrigerators Cake Steak Replica of A Youtube Prize Stinger It’s the night. Plastic: Looking at the sky. Brick: Walks to Plastic and sits beside him. Plastic: Gives Brick a little hug while watching the sky. Both cry a bit. Category:Blog posts